1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remote controlled mooring line release devices and, more particularly, to a remotely controlled mooring line quick release device having a compact and sealed chamber for housing therein a remotely controlled mechanical means whereby such remotely controlled mechanical means is protected from the environment, adverse weather conditions and corrosive properties of the waterway. Furthermore, such remotely controlled mechanical means serves to quickly release a mooring line remotely actuated, especially, under conditions of high tension, such as, without limitation, during high seas, without hazard or danger to personnel.
2. General Background
Typically in marine offshore operations, a marine vessel, such as, without limitation, barges, floating barracks, supply ships, or other boat-like vessels, is moored from a mooring vessel, such as, without limitation, offshore platforms, rigs, or other marine structures via a mooring device. However, during high seas the forces caused by high winds, waves or other turbulence acting upon the moored marine vessel makes it extremely difficult if not impossible to immediately release the hawser or mooring line. The immediate release of the hawser is hindered since the marine vessel is often violently thrashed wherein when releasing such hawser the personnel may be harmed or injury in the process due to such thrashing. Additionally, in other emergency situations for example due to a fire or explosion, it is highly desirable to immediately release the hawser of the marine vessel without harm or injury to personnel. The reliability and durability of the mooring device is critical in all weather conditions and diverse environments, such as, without limitation, snow and rain for the immediate release of the mooring line or hawser. Mooring arms which extend beyond the perimeter of the marine vessel, during high seas, wind and waves, are susceptible to becoming damaged or causing damage to a mooring vessel. Moreover, if the mooring device is damaged, the marine vessel cannot be easily retrieved, after being released.
Several devices have been patented which are aimed at remotely releasing the hawser or mooring line of a marine vessel from a mooring device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,328, by Edling et al., is directed to an emergency mooring release device comprising a hydraulic cable cutter for cutting cable mooring lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,175, by Cintron, is also directed to an emergency release device which cuts cable mooring lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,122, by Balston, is directed to a hydro-pneumatic mooring device that secures and releases a mooring or towing hawser to a vessel. The hawser is received about a movable bollard drum and is clamped or secured in position. As the movable bollard drum is moved the hawser may be automatically freed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,930, by Ortloff, is directed to a hydraulically operated apparatus for the quick release of an offshore floating storage vessel from a riser. The apparatus is a connector adapted to quickly disengage a mooring section of the vessel and riser. The connector comprises a pin member engageable with a hook of a latch member which is rotated once the hook engages the pin member and a plunger then advances into an open region of the hook prohibiting the rotational movement of the latch member, thereby locking the two mooring systems together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,887, by Paul, is directed to a mooring device located on a dock post or a mooring post. The mooring device receives a mooring line for mooring a boat and releases the mooring line after receiving a radio signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,374, by McMillan, is directed to a releasable toggle locking mooring hook that can release a mooring line manually, mechanically or automatically by a pre-set tension.
Other patents present in the art are U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,716, by Hasebe, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,531, by Boatman et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,575, by Delamare; all of which are directed to mooring devices that can be remotely controlled, but do not meet the needs of the apparatus of the present invention.